


Rock bottom.

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: After years of sobriety Tk hit's rock bottom again.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Rock bottom.

Tk looked up at the door in front of him, trying to work up the courage to take the last couple of steps towards the house, trying to work up the courage to finally go home and face the consequences of the last few weeks.

“Tk.” Owen said softly as he opened the door. “Tk.” He repeated when his son didn’t react the first time.

“Dad.” Tk whispered watching as his dad walked forward and pulled him in for a hug. “Dad.”

Owen could hear the tears in his son’s voice, could feel the shake of Tk’s chest as the tears started to fall. “It’s okay, Tk it’s okay.”

  
“It’s not okay dad.” Tk shock his head pulling away from Owen, tears still falling down his cheek. “I really messed up.”

“You did.” Owen agreed with a small nod never one to sugar-coat things when it came to his son. “Come in, we don’t want to talk about this out here.”

Tk nodded following his father into the house and into the living room, both of them sitting down at the breakfast table, Owen giving his son the chance to start talking first.

“I’m really sorry.” Tk sighed as he ran a hand over his face. “I’m so sorry dad.”  
  


“I know you are.” Owen nodded with a small sigh. “Where have you been?”

“Nowhere really.” Tk admitted. “Nowhere for longer than a night or two at least. Normally just slept wherever I got high.”

Owen sighed as he tried to keep his emotions at bay not wanting to make it any easier for Tk to open up. “You high now?”

Tk nodded looking down at his hand, not wanting to see the disappointed look on the older man’s face. “I took something a couple hours ago.”

“You come back to get sober?” Owen asked knowing that when things where really bad Tk would come home for a little while to get a good night’s sleep and some food before he was gone again, he didn’t think this was the case right now but he needed to make sure.

“Yeah I did.” Tk confirmed with a nod. “I want to get sober. I do.”

“Good.” Owen nodded happier than he would admit to Tk right now. “I’m gonna help you however you need.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course TK.” Owen was always willing to help his son get sober, no matter how many times he had to do it he was always there to help. “Have you called Carlos?”

“I can’t.” Tk shock his head looking back up at Owen, fiddling with the hem of his jumper. “I just left for two weeks dad, how am I supposed to call him.”

“Carlos just wants you home. He doesn’t care that you’ve been gone he just wants you back.” Owen had spent a lot of time with his son-in-law over the last few weeks and he knew that the other man would just be happy to have Tk back. “You need to call him, it would be worse if you didn’t.”

“I know that dad. But I’m high how am I supposed to call my husband right now?”

“Carlos was there when for you when you were shot, when you replaced after that. And he had been with you for the last month. He is not going to care if your high when you call he’s just going to be happy that you called.” Owen pointed out.

“Can you call him and tell him I’m here?” Tk asked wanting nothing more than for his husband to be here but not able to make the call himself.

“He’s going to come round.” Owen pointed out as he reached down to grab his phone.

“I know.” TK nodded. “I want him here, I just can’t call him.”

“Then I will call him.” Owen told him as he looked down at his phone searching through for Carlos’ name.

“Owen.” Carlos said as soon as his answered the phone. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Owen assured him as he watched Tk look down at his hand, feeling bad for making his husband worry. “Tk’s at mine, he wants you to come round.”

“I’ll be there in ten.” Carlos promised straight away and Owen could hear the sound of his son-in-law already making his way out of his house. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s okay.” Owen promised with a small nod even though they were both well aware that Tk wouldn’t be okay for a while, mentally at least. Owen heard the younger man sigh before they said their goodbyes and Carlos ended the phone call with a promise to be there as soon as possible.

“I’m the worst husband ever.” Tk sighed with a shake of his head as he continued to stare down at his hand guilt starting to fill him even more than it had been. “I make his life so much harder dad, so much.”

“Carlos knew everything when you got together.” Owen pointed out as he placed a hand on his son’s shoulder trying to comfort him. “He knew all about your past, and your addiction. He knew it all but he still chose to be with you because you don’t make his life worse, he loves you Tk. He wants to be with you.”

“Dad I left for two weeks to get high.” Tk sighed shaking his head hating this part of himself more than he would ever let on to anybody know, he hadn’t the part of himself that wanted drugs more than anything else, the part of him that was selfish and put himself and the people around him at risk. “I just left him after weeks of him trying to help me get sober I just left him. How am I not making his life hell?”

“Because you love him and he loves you.” Owen pointed out softly knowing how hard everything was for Tk and wanting to be there for his son but not knowing what else he could do. “And Tk you were sober for six years.”  
  


“And I threw it all away again, like I do every time. I was doing the best I had ever done, six years dad that’s the longest I’ve ever been sober and I threw it away and I hit rock bottom again.”

“So” Owen shrugged deciding to take a slightly different approach. “You have fallen off the wagon seven times since you first got sober. I have single one of those 24 hour chips, everyone. But do you know what you did every single time, you got back up. You got sober again and every single time you stayed sober for longer. And you’re going to be able to that again, I know you are.”

  
“You can’t know that.” TK shock his head trying really hard to believe his dad but struggling. “You don’t know that this time I will get sober, that this time won’t end in what you always feared?”

“Because I know you Tk. I know my son and I know you will fight like you have every other time.”

Before either of them got the chance to say anything else there was a knock at the door and Owen slowly got up to go answer it for his son-in-law who quickly walked in and over to pull Tk into a slightly awkward side hug.

  
“Tyler.” Carlos said in relief.

“Hey.” Tk looked up with a small sad smile. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” Carlos nodded as his husband stood up from the chair and moved around so that he could be pulling in for a tight hug. “I know you are.”

  
“I’m gonna go back to rehab.” Tk promised a couple minutes later as he pulled away to look between both his husband and his father. “Get sober, stay sober.”

“Okay.” Owen and Carlos said at the same time making Tk chuckle a little. “Were proud of you Tk.”

“Don’t say that right now.” TK shock his head. “Wait till I’m back and sober for three months, okay.”

“Okay.” Both men nodded, they had more they needed to talk about before Tk checked himself in but they would do that in a little for now they all just wanted to be in each other’s presence take comfort in each other at get ready for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find bit if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
